Just What I Needed
by mmooch
Summary: Graham gives Buffy a very welcome opportunity.


**Just What I Needed**

Summary: Graham gives Buffy a very welcome opportunity.

FFA Pairing: Buffy/Brainiac (Smallville)

Set after _'Seeing Red'_. Buffy's feelings towards Spike are at an all time unhappy.

Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB. Smallville characters belong to DC Comics & WB. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: Just a quick plot bunny that looking at the FFA pairings caused.

-----------------------------------

Buffy had gotten a call from Graham Miller, saying that he saw something that looked like Hostile 17 in Metropolis, Kansas. But it wasn't Hostile 17 because this 'version' melted into a puddle of black goo from under a ship that they had discovered in a field in nearby Smallville. He really wasn't supposed to be telling her any of this since he was working as private security for LexCorp. But he figured that she deserved his loyalty more than any employer did, no matter how well they paid.

So she worked it out with the others that Dawn would visit Angel in LA while she checked out this strange double of Spike's. Wesley had kindly done some investigating of the surrounding area and it turned out that it had as many weird occurrences as Sunnydale. But they checked with a bunch of mystical types and they were sure there was nothing Hellmouthy about the area. With that bit of happy news, she grabbed her bag and left for the airport.

-----------------------------------

Graham made copies of the surveillance footage that they had of this 'creature'. It looked similar to Spike, at least enough to fool those who didn't know him well. She was studying the tapes, trying to work out what its weaknesses might be. But every so often, she caught her mind drifting to that night in the bathroom. Then she'd have to regain control and remind herself they weren't the same beings.

For all of her studying, it was Cordy that came up with the method of its defeat from a vision she received. So Buffy loaded up the necessary weapons – an unknowing courtesy of Graham's employer. That boy was living dangerously, swiping equipment from a Luthor for her to use.

-----------------------------------

Brainiac shook off the blow that the tiny, blonde, human, vermin landed. He laughed scornfully at her pathetic attempts at stopping him from destroying Kal-El. "I am more powerful than your puny, feeble mind can fathom!" he crowed.

"Yeah, yeah!" she mocked, "You're the Biggest Big Bad out there and my death will be slow and painful, blah blah blah."

"You dare to mock the superior technology of the Kryptonian world?" he bellowed in rage.

"Uh, sure. If that's how you want to see it. The way I see it is that I'm mocking a thing that looks like a monster that tried to rape me a month ago. And since he's not here for me to take it out on, you get the honor," Buffy snarled back.

Brainiac started racing toward her, screaming in Kryptonian. Buffy stood there calmly before pulling a flamethrower off her shoulder.

"Foolish human! Fire cannot stop me!"

She grinned wickedly. "Maybe not by itself. But you see, a little birdie told a friend of mine that if we combine the fire with another weapon, that we would be able to freeze you in your tracks," she explained as she made hand gestures to the people standing all around this 'thing'. She couldn't believe she was reduced to using those hand gestures she learned during her time with the Initiative. Oh, she wanted the Scoobies here instead.

Before Brainiac got a chance to figure out what was happening, small bombs of liquid nitrogen struck him all at once. His structure was already weakened by the earlier assault with the fire and he couldn't maintain his form. Even as he began to shut down to preserve himself, he knew it would be fruitless. His pathways were losing all coherency and it was growing dark quickly. Then he was no more.

Buffy walked over with a broken piece of iron and broke Brainiac into several pieces. Each one they placed in a separate lead container which they then welded shut. Buffy took the pieces and placed them in her bag.

The people with Graham started to protest, but he shut them up, saying that she was the best one suited for disposing of the pieces.

-----------------------------------

She watched as the welded boxes were sent to a dimension with temperatures close to absolute zero. That along with the fact that the only living creatures in that dimension had no way of opening the boxes, gave her a deep sense of closure. Even though it wasn't Spike, there had been something very cathartic about destroying the thing with his face.

-----------------------------------

Graham received card the next week that simply said:

'_Thanks, that was just what I needed!'_


End file.
